battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M24
The M24 SWS ('S'niper 'W'eapon 'S'ystem) is a sniper rifle designed by Remington, and is a highly accurate weapon system used by the US Army and police forces. The M24 is the current modernized sniper rifle variant of the R700 bolt-action rifle, which the M24 SWS is based on. The weapon is also similar to the M40 Sniper Rifle in use by the USMC, but features a long action version instead of the short action used by the M40, which allows the weapon to use more powerful ammunition such as the .300 Winchester Magnum and .338 Lapua Magnum. The M24 uses the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds most commonly, firing from a 5-round detachable box magazine with an average of 20 rounds per minute. It has a barrel length of 24" which gives it an effective range of around 800 meters (though records of shots over 1000+ meters have been made), providing very long range firing. It is called a weapon system because it not only consists of the weapon, but also includes the scope and other accessories. The weapon is often outfitted with a telescopic 6x scope to take advantage of its accuracy, though it also has detachable back up iron sights. Usually a Harris bipod is added for more precise shooting from a prone position. The weapon is used by the snipers in the U.S. Army and United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company and its sequel, Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Appearances in Battlefield The M24 SWS appears in Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 2 It is the default sniper rifle for the USMC team. Out of the 3 default sniper rifles in-game (M24, SVD, Type 88), it is the only bolt-action rifle, not to mention the most powerful and most accurate. Its scope crosshairs are similar to that of the Chinese Type 88 with the traditional intersection line arrangement, but the lines go to each end of the scope. As a bolt-action rifle, the M24 does have its limitations, especially in fire rate. A headshot with this weapon, like all Sniper Rifles, will result in an instant kill. Otherwise, two body hits are required to kill a target. Because of its thin scope lines, it is recommended to use the M24 for long range shooting before acquiring the British L96A1 sniper rifle, which has scope lines even thinner than the M24's. Like many of the usable sniper rifles in the game, it does not have the kind of penetration needed to kill truck drivers and helicopter pilots. .]] Battlefield: Bad Company The M24 SWS is the default sniper rifle for the U.S. Army. Much like the other bolt-action sniper rifles, the M24 takes 1 shot to kill with a headshot and 2 to the body, just like in Battlefield 2. Its Russian counterpart is the SV98 Sniper Rifle and the MEC's counterpart is the GOL Sniper Rifle. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M24 SWS is the default sniper rifle for all Recon class players, requiring no points to unlock. However despite being the first Recon weapon available, the weapon is very effective. There is minimal vertical sway when aiming down the sights of the M24, so it is one of the most accurate rifles in game. It also inflicts high damage (headshots at any distance and chest shots at close-medium range are instant kills, while chest shots at long range require two hits). However, this is at the cost of low rate of fire with the bolt action and a small 5-round magazine. The M24 SWS is equipped with a 6x telescopic scope by default, however a 4x ACOG scope, 12x high powered scope, red dot sight, or spotting scope can also be used. The weapon has slight bullet drop and flight time to reach targets at extremely long ranges, which means that the player must anticipate the movement of the target and lead the shots as well as aim slightly upwards. However, when using the red dot sight or the 4x ACOG scope, it appears that gravity has no effect on the bullet, so the player will only need to anticipate the target movement. The M24 SWS is best suited for medium-long range combat, being able to easily win in a firefight at that distance. Its high magnification scope also means that spotting enemies with the weapon is very easy. The M24 SWS has limited effectiveness in close quarters where quick scoping and/or no scoping may sometimes result in a kill, but this is not recommended and should be used as a last resort. Because of its damage new players may find this the easiest to get used to and many players continue to use this as their main sniper rifle before and after they get the GOL Sniper Magnum. Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company